


Five Weird Nights At Freddy's

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animatronics, Dehumanization, Face Sitting, Hypnosis, Mild Gore, Other, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, fear kink, noncon, smothering, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: This is not what they were built for. This is not what they are. But it is what they do now. And it is what they have become.Sam has a bad feeling about his new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The pay is terrible, the hours are worse, and everything about that manager isweird. But someone has to pay the bills and Jess can't do it alone right? Keeping the lights on is suddenly the most important thing in Sam's life as a matter of fact.





	1. Are You Ready For Freddy?

**Author's Note:**

> So... if this goes well I want to write five chapters, but we shall see. Let me know what you think.

That was definitely the strangest interview Sam had ever had. After many weird questions like “Are you afraid of robots?”, “How are your reflexes?”, and “How's your hearing?”, they hired Sam on the spot. The manager looked somewhere between excited and relieved as he shook Sam's hand.

“You're sure saving me a lot of trouble. Really! You have no idea. And hey! Don't listen to what anyone might tell you about this place. It's all perfectly safe, really.”

 _Weird_.

But Sam needed the money. Sure, the pay was terrible, but they promised him a small bonus if he made it five nights. Jess thought it sounded fantastic. How hard could it be to watch an empty pizza shop at night? He could probably sleep through his shift anyway. Sam wasn't so sure. There was something fishy going on here. That manager was _weird_.

Sam's first night at Freddy's came. He kissed Jess goodnight and headed for the pizzeria.

Sam went in through the back. The hallway lead in to what looked to be the main stage area. The robots standing up on the stage were at least as tall as he was, but looking up at them they looked like giants. 

The lights in the place didn't seem to be working, so he made his way mainly by touch and the soft glow of the emergency lights. Thankfully, he remembered the way to the security office where he found the phone flashing red. It seemed odd there wasn't anyone there to greet him on his first night, but the message on the phone seemed to be for him.

The manager's voice came on the line and explained to him how the security camera worked and it all seemed pretty simple. Then things got weird again. “Free roaming mode” he said. Did that mean what it sounded like?

Sam checked the cameras while the manager kept up his monologue. On the main stage stood the three characters, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. Their plastic eyes stared blank and glassy at the far wall. If they were left in a free roaming mode, why weren't they 'roaming'? They hadn't moved at all since he arrived. Sam kept flipping through the screens. There wasn't much else to see aside from a purple curtain with a sign saying 'Out of Order' and a room filled with tables covered in party hats. 

The manager said something about checking on an animatronic in 'Pirate's Cove'. So far, it didn't seem so bad.

Sam examined the big metal doors as the manager explained their functionality. The two big red buttons closed the doors. The white ones turned on the lights in the hallway so you could see in the blackness.

“Just be careful not to run out of power.”

Okay. What the hell? Why would he run out of power? Why would he even _need_ to close the doors? Why were those doors so thick and heavy in the first place? Just what the hell would he need to keep out? The animatronics? Why?

Sam looked back at the monitor and his heart skipped a beat. Freddy was looking at the camera. Behind him, Chica, the chicken, was still staring across the room. Bonnie, the rabbit, was gone.

His hand shot across the desk to turn on the light to his right, then his left. Nothing in the halls.

He checked the cameras and his heart skipped again when he found Bonnie in the dining area standing amid the tables covered in party hats. The sharp points of the multicolored cones seemed suddenly threatening.

Sam felt a chill run down his spine as if he were being watched. He turned to hit the button for the lights on the left, but he didn't need them. Two eyes were glowing in the doorway. He hit the red button instead, but the door didn't move. It made an awful screech and stayed uselessly open. He hit it again and again and nothing happened.

The voice over the phone was still talking. The manager was saying something about Freddy and _stuffing_ him? Sam could hardly hear it now. His ears had hyper focused on the chiming sound Freddy was making. It was a pretty song like something they might play on a carousel. He liked it in fact. It made him feel calm. Like he didn't want to run away anymore.

But he did. He _really_ wanted to be anywhere else, but his body wasn't cooperating.

The music stopped. The phone stopped. Sam could hear his own heart beating. Then, the sound of heavy, thudding footsteps. The glowing eyes came closer. Then, Freddy stepped into the dim light of the security office. He screeched, a horrifying and victorious sound that shocked Sam's system and had him stumbling backwards.

Freddy caught him. His grip was impossibly tight. No matter how Sam struggled, he couldn't escape the bear.

Freddy pulled him close, so they were pressed chest to chest. His shiny blue eyes looked down on him and Sam started to feel _something_ poking against his stomach. Sam struggled to get away from it. He looked down between their bodies and there he saw Freddy's _dick_ sliding its way out from within, where it had been sheathed, tucked away inside his body.

“No fucking way,” Sam breathed. He pushed against Freddy's chest and tried to duck under his arms, but there was no give to the animatronic's hold. Freddy laughed, a deep rich laugh, but his mouth didn't move, further exemplifying the inhumanness of the creature.

More thudding footsteps came from behind Sam. He looked over his shoulder and from the darkness came the horrifying face of Chica who's eyes stared empty and jaw hung open showing off sharp rows of teeth.

Chica approached them. For a moment, everything else was so still that it seemed Chica was the only thing living among them But Chica wasn't even living and Freddy was equally as dangerous despite his sudden stillness.

As Chica got closer so did a sickly sweet smell like that of rotting food or possibly _other things_. Sam turned his face away, but he shuddered at the image in his mind of the chicken behind him. Then, it touched him. He thought for a second it was trying to pull him away from Freddy, but rather than a tug-of-war between the two he felt something far more disturbing. The feeling of his jeans being pulled down his legs. The soft, but in some places tacky, fur brushed his bare skin as Chica took of his jeans, underwear shoes, and socks. Sam tried to struggle again, but the chicken was entirely unhindered. In what felt like a split second, Sam was bare from the waist down. Chica's hands left him and the chicken took a step back.

Freddy's head tilted almost curiously. When Sam looked up at the bear, his eyes were downcast as if he was checking out Sam's bare body. Strong mechanical arms, lifted him up off the floor. Sam's struggles were as futile as ever as Freddy positioned him just how he wanted him. Sam felt _something_ slide along the crack of his ass. He flinched when it prodded at his unprotected hole.

“Whoa, Freddy, listen!” Sam tried desperately. “We can work this out okay? This is what you're programmed for right? I m-mean-” Sam jumped and squirmed again as something warm and gooey splattered against his hole. “I'm not looking to have sex with a robot so if you could j-just put me down-” Sam tried desperately to think of some way out of this. There had to be some kind of kill code right? Like a safe word to turn the machine off so that things like this don't happen, at least to its creator. But Sam had no idea what that might be and Freddy wasn't responding to anything that he said.

The head of the bear's cock was pressed solidly against his hole now. A slow stream of goop flowed from the tip. Sam wondered what it was waiting for. He looked up at Freddy's face and the bear met his eyes. Then he pulled Sam down onto his cock.

The stretch was incredible and stole Sam's breath. He groaned, feeling every inch of what was a beast of a dick as it was forced inside of him. He swore he could feel it in his stomach. It stretched and filled him causing an almost painful ache. Sam thanked his lucky stars his girl friend was into pegging or that could have been a whole hell of a lot worse. Even so, it was pretty bad and pretty terrifying.

Freddy's cock was unforgiving hard and seemed to be as mechanical as the rest of him from the way that _move_ inside of him. Freddy lifted Sam like it was nothing. Just moving him up and down on his cock like a fleshlight.

Over his shoulder, Sam could see Chica's face. Or rather, Chica's wide mouth. Sam shuddered at the sight of those teeth so close to his face, looming just behind him when he wasn't looking.

Freddy himself was silent and expressionless. Completely uncaring as Sam was violated. He couldn't look at the bear anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it only intensified the feeling of the massive intrusion sliding against the walls of his ass, filling him up, grinding against his prostate, pushing up into his gut. Between the deep fucking and the soft fur rubbing against his cock, it wasn't Sam's fault that he was hard and starting to leak precum all over the bear's stomach.

Sam put his hands on Freddy's shoulders in an attempt to regain some semblance of control, but when he did Freddy moved his hands. The soft fur now wrapped around the backs of his knees spreading his legs wide and threatening to drop him on his head if Sam let go. His cock was so much deeper now, the sensation destroying Sam's ability to think. He could do nothing but hold on tight and take the pounding of his life as the bear was only fucking him harder and deeper now. The constant and perfect rhythm of the machine was almost hypnotic. Sam started to feel like he stay this way forever. Freddy's compliant, unmoving, cock sock.

Then Freddy pulled Sam down, flush with his abdomen. Freddy's cock shivered inside of him. Sam gasped in both shock and pleasure as a warm gush of something gooey filled him. A sort of growling groaning noise came from Freddy's chest. Then without further ado Freddy pulled Sam off his cock and set his limp body in his chair. Freddy's cock slid back into his body and the bear backed out of the room. Chica did the same. Zombie-like, Sam moved to hit the hall light to see if Freddy was still there watching, but he saw only the shadow of Bonnie as he left the area, too.

Sam looked at the digital clock on the desk, 4:42. A little more than an hour before his shift ended. He considered sneaking out the way he came, but the thought that it might lead to the animatronics escaping or even catching him again made him stay. They weren't going to get back into this room. Not tonight.


	2. Bon Bon, Go Get 'Em!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen... I-I'm real glad you came back. I heard you had some uh... _trouble_ with Freddy last night. I tried to warn you, but uh- maybe you didn't get my message..."

Sam did not tell Jess what happened, but being the amazing girl friend that she was she knew something was wrong. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, kissed his forehead, and made him a cup of coffee before leaving for class. Sam was glad he had a few hours before his first class started that he could get in a bit of a power nap.

He showered, cleaned up the mess that was his ass, and then passed out. That night, he went back to Freddy's.

He had to be out of his mind to go back there, but he felt compelled to. He was sure tonight would be different. This time he would keep them out of the office and everything would be fine. He knew how the game was played now.

Everyone was on stage when Sam entered. It was just as dark as before and Sam had to feel his way again to the office. The phone was flashing again. Sam took his seat, turned on the monitor, and hit play on the machine.

The manager's voice sounded nervous tonight.“Listen... I-I'm real glad you came back. I heard you had some uh... _trouble_ with Freddy last night. I tried to warn you, but uh- maybe you didn't get my message... So, here's the thing. During the day these guys might be big cuddly animatronics that make kids laugh and that's what they were intended for but uh... well, when the creator's partner got ahold of them after his death he sorta... _repurposed_ them. The new head of the company has tried to remove the uh _additional programming_ , but it's like they won't run without it anymore. They can't seem to figure out why. So uh... when they're in 'night mode' they can get a little uh... _sexually aggressive_. Especially the fox. Keep an eye on him. But hey! At least they're fine during the day right? Imagine the lawsuit if uh...” the manager laughed nervously. “Well... have a good night.” The message ended.

Sam was already watching the cameras while he listened. Like the night before, Bonnie went out to the dining area and stood among the pointed hats. Sam went back and forth between Bonnie, the main stage, and pirates cove. These bastards weren't going to get the jump on him. Not tonight.

Chica moved next. Sam's heart pounded when he couldn't find the chicken on the cameras, but then he heard the sound of crashing metal coming from the kitchen. Was Chica... cooking?

Bonnie moved down the hall to his left. Foxy's eyes were now visible from behind the curtain at Pirate's Cove. Freddy still stood on the stage now staring at the camera. No one moved for a while. Then Chica appeared in the hall to his right and that's when _everyone_ moved at once.

Freddy wasn't on his stage. Foxy was now fully visible. Bonnie wasn't on any of the cameras. Where was Bonnie?

Sam nearly forgot about the light to the open doorway. He hit the switch and felt like he might have a heart attack as Bonnie appeared, watching him from the darkness. He hit the switch to the door and to his relief it closed this time. He checked the other door for Chica, but the chicken wasn't there. When he checked the camera it was still at the end of the hall, closer to the dining area. A sinister laughed echoed down the halls. Freddy was in the dining area looking into the camera.

“Bastard,” Sam spat. “You're not getting in here this time.”

Sam hit the light switch but there didn't seem to be anything out in the hall. He opened the door and checked again. Bonnie was gone. Foxy was still standing half behind the curtain. Chica was back in the kitchen. Both Bonnie and Freddy were in the dining room. Weird. Really weird. Why weren't they coming after him all of a sudden?

Sam checked the clock on the desk. It was only two now. He had a long night ahead of him. He kept checking the cameras, Bonnie moved halfway down the hall, but everyone else stayed where they were. Or he thought that they did, until he realized he couldn't hear Chica in the kitchen anymore. He searched the cameras frantically then finally remembered to check the doorway. The hideous maw made him jump, but he hit the door in time.

Sam sighed with relief. That was one hell of a close call. But Sam's back was to the opposite door now... and he could feel something watching him. Sam whirled around in his chair.

A hideous screech shocked his senses as he came face to face with Bonnie. He fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Bonnie loomed over him. Between the animatronic's purple legs, the fur split open and out slid Bonnie's dick.

Sam crawled backwards and bumped into the closed door. If only it had been open, he might have been able to run. These things didn't move very fast. Sam realized now that every move they made had been deliberate. All of them had worked together like pawns on a chess board to get Bonnie into the office. Sam hadn't even seen it coming.

One purple arm reached for him. Sam ducked under it and tried to run past, but Bonnie anticipated his escape. The rabbit stepped down on his leg, not quite crushing it, but enough to hurt and enough that he couldn't pull it free. Bonnie grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up to his knees.

Sam pushed with all his might against the animatronic body, but it was too strong. The rabbit was dragging his head toward it's obscene purple cock and despite Sam's struggles there was no escape. If Bonnie thought Sam was just going to open up for, he him had another thing coming. He kept up the fight, punching and scratching, but mainly flailing his limbs uselessly. Bonnie just stared down at him with his expressionless face. His purple cock poked at Sam's cheek.

Sam growled feeling defeated. All of his struggling was utterly useless. He'd only served to get purple fur under his nails and an aching in his knuckles. Bonnie was just holding him by his head and staring, completely unfazed. One hand appeared in front of Sam's face. With two fingers, Bonnie pinched his nose shut.

Sam tried to jerk his head free and froze when a sickening crack met his ears. The pain registered a second later. Sam grit his teeth, groaning, trying not to scream. He wasn't sure if he'd broken his nose or not, but he was certain he felt blood.

He needed to breath soon and breathing through his teeth wasn't getting enough air to his brain. He would really pass out than willing let that thing cram its cock down his throat, but he didn't think his body was going to cooperate. Sam was starting to see spots. Keeping his mouth closed was an internal battle and he was losing.

Unable to fight himself any longer, Sam opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he could. Bonnie's cock followed. As dizzy and weak as Sam was, he didn't have much fight left in him. It was all he could do to keep from gagging.

Bonnie moved like the machine it was with Sam's head caught in the endless cycle of in and out. It kept a steady pace, plunging all the way down until Sam's busted nose was pressed against its hard body then out just long enough from him to gulp down a breath. In. Out. In. Out.

Between the rhythmic motion and the metal sound Bonnie made as it rock its hips, Sam felt like he was being hypnotized. He hardly felt like a person anymore. He was just something caught at the end of a big purple cock. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but he even felt calm. It was _weird_.

Sam didn't care anymore about what time it was or that when Bonnie's body rocked back he could see something watching from the window. There was just silicone on his tongue, then pushing open his throat, then back out again.

That sound from the night before was chiming from the open doorway now. It was familiar. Like something he'd heard a long time ago. Now it just meant that Freddy was nearby and that Sam couldn't move his body anymore. Not that he had been moving much to begin with.

Freddy's eyes flicked with yellow light. Then he entered the room. Thumping footsteps accompanied him as he walked around Bonnie then Sam. Sam's hair stood on end as the bear stood unseeable behind him.

Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him up, bent at the waist, on to his toes. Bonnie was still fucking his mouth, but now Freddy was behind him pulling his jeans down. Sam's heart pounded.

Freddy's cock pressed against his ass, slick with a still unidentified gooey substance. Sam couldn't move to pull away. He couldn't do anything but let it happen as Freddy pushed inside. Then, he was caught in between the two of them, split open on Freddy's cock then shoved forward onto Bonnie's.

The paralysis faded away, but there was still no escape. Being able to move just made his muscles more tense. It made his ass feel even tighter and had him gagging each time Bonnie hit the back of his throat. Sam had tears in his eyes now. The sheer girth of Freddy's cock had him dragging against Sam's prostate. Sam's cock was undeniably hard and swinging beneath his body. His fingers dug into Bonnie's fur.

Freddy's haunting laughter echoed behind him and Chica's shadow loomed in the window. Sam shivered, his heart pounded in fear. But still he could feel Freddy's cock unwillingly pushing him toward orgasm. The gagging sounds coming from his throat were intermingled with moans. It seemed almost as if Freddy's laughter was louder and more frequent. Sam's heart raced even as his cock throbbed and his orgasm edged nearer.

Footsteps came from down the hall. Someone or something was running in the direction of the security office. Sam cut his eyes toward the monitor but he'd left it off to conserve power. The footsteps were coming up fast, then all of a sudden a giant red face appeared and a hideous screech rang out shocking Sam's senses. Completely over taken by fear, Sam came, his body jerking in Freddy's arms.

Gooey wetness gushed out of Freddy's ass and filled Sam's ass. He braced himself for Bonnie, but still he wasn't prepared. Feeling as though he might drown he tried to pull away but Bonnie didn't let him go until he was done pumping his cum down Sam's throat. The stuff was odorless, but with it in his mouth, he realized it was flavored like cotton candy. He suddenly remembered that these were robots intended to entertain children. Just like that he was couching up a puddle of gooey, animatronic, cum.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he recovered, then looked around the room. All of the animatronics were gone. He pulled himself up to the desk and opened the right door. More than half his power was gone and it was only just after three am. He could only hope that they were sated for the night. Checking the monitor showed that everyone was back where they belong. Bonnie though, had an eerily smug look on his face. Sam closed the monitor and let himself fall back onto the floor.

He looked down his legs where his jeans were around his ankles, but he didn't have the energy to pull them back up. He ass hurt. His face hurt. Even his hands hurt from struggling. He'd torn a few nails. Sam could feel the adrenaline dropping. Between the pain and his crashing hormones, he blacked out.

Sometimes later, Sam opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see man standing over him. He was bent over looking down at Sam, blocking the light above. Sam couldn't see his face only what seemed like a vague purple outline of a man.

It sounded like he said, “Looks like my boys had a nice night. I do hope you'll come back and play another night. The others seem almost jealous... oh well.”

The rest was a blur. Sam was pretty such it was just a dream, but how did come to be in his own bed if no one had come to find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'd probably cum on the spot too if Foxy jumpscared me in that position, but I have a thing for foxes...


	3. Let's Eat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if you go back there and you don't come home?"
> 
> “I'm gonna come home. Every night. I promise. It's only for a few more days.”

Jess was _freaking out_. Sam had been so exhausted that he'd missed his alarm and woke two hours late to his girl friend shaking him and calling his name frantically. She'd pulled him up into a hug, half falling onto the bed herself.

“Oh my _god_ , Sam I thought that weirdo guy had drugged you or something. Worse actually...” She let Sam go and gave him some room. “What happened last night?”

“Um...” Sam's head was spinning but he carefully gathered his thoughts. He remembered Bonnie and Freddy, Chica's shadow in the window, being more terrified than he'd ever been, and then taking a final look at the monitor before collapsing. He thought he remembered something about a man, but he really wasn't sure. “I think I passed out at work.”

“You passed out?” Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. “ _You_ passed out? What the hell, Sam?”

“I don't know, Jess.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “I don't remember a whole lot, just feeling kind of overwhelmed and passing out.”

“I cleaned blood off you last night, Sam. Some creepy old man with this sickly skin tone dragged you to the front door and dropped you off. He wouldn't tell me anything. He just dropped you in my arms and when I looked up he was gone. I barely got you in the house on my own. Your giant ass almost slept on the living room floor.”

“I was bleeding?”

“Yeah. There wasn't a ton of blood or anything, but your jeans were wet so I took them off you and yeah. Amid the mass of _weird_ gooey shit there was blood. Like you should have stretched before you stuffed something huge in your ass kind of blood.”

“In my ass?”

“In your ass, Sam. Don't you remember anything?”

“Not really,” he lied.

“I don't think you should go back to that place. That purple guy did something to you.”

“Purple guy?”

“Yeah. Dude was fucking purple.”

Sam shook his head trying to remember something. Something about that weird dream he had. “I don't know...”

“You don't know what?”

“I don't know... maybe I came home and both we got really drunk last night... and maybe a little high. That sounds crazy, Jess.”

“I know what I saw, Samuel. What if you go back there and you don't come home?”

“I'm gonna come home. Every night. I promise. It's only for a few more days.”

Jessica sat down beside her boy friend. “You're gonna call me when you get there tonight. And you'll call me when you leave. And if I still think something's up I'm going to burn that place to the ground.”

“Deal.” Sam sat up, despite the protest his body gave, and kissed her. “It's going to be okay.”

Jess wrapped her arms around Sam. “I'm trusting you on this, Sam. You better be safe.”

“Thanks for taking care of me, Jess.”

He didn't convince Jess to leave for another two hours. She sat in the bathroom while he showered, too concerned to fully respect Sam's request for privacy. Then, she made them both lunch and all but force fed Sam who's sore throat didn't appreciate the food in the least. At least he didn't have any cuts or bruises for Jess to worry about, other than on his knees which he explained away by insisting he collapsed to his knees when he fainted. He knew Jess wasn't stupid and she would figure out eventually that he knew more than he was letting on. Sam wasn't sure why, he didn't want to tell her about the animatronics and he didn't want to stop going back. He thought it had something to do with that hypnotic song that Freddy played. He could hear in it his mind now. 

Now that his mind wasn't clouded by fear, he recognized it from “Carmen”. Sam almost laughed. Was that fucking bear making a joke about 'the fat lady singing'? Freddy had to be the biggest ass hole on the face of the planet and he wasn't even human. Still, Sam found his cock taking interest at the mere thought of that robotic bear. It was scary knowing how strong a machine like that was. Freddy could literally bite his head off. Sam's cock didn't seem bothered in the least.

He sent a few emails out to let his teachers know he wouldn't be in class and to apologize for the morning class he'd missed. He spent the day in bed resting up for the night to come.

Things moved about the same as the night before, but Sam's shift had only just started. From the sound of the manager's voicemail, he had no idea about what happened the night before. He'd even congratulated Sam on a successful night. He reminded Sam to keep an eye on Foxy in Pirate's Cove saying that he would start to become more of a problem around the middle of the week.

The animatronics were learning. Sam was sure of it. They were working in tandem. Trying to keep him distracted so that one of them could slip through the cracks of his security cameras. The power was running low, but as long as he was quick and no one stuck around in front of the doors for too long he could make it to morning. He was almost getting good at this. But, before Sam could crown himself the king of the night shift, a creaking sound came from behind him. He didn't know how it got in. Sam swallowed then, slowly turned his chair around. He came face to face with Chica.

The chicken screeched. Loud enough to send Sam toppling out of his chair in a panic. Chica's hideous teeth loomed inches from his face. The animatronic's massive body stood over him. From the doorway, Freddy's eyes flashed as he played his haunting song. Sam's body responded instantly, not only causing him to go limp and pliant, but causing his cock to twitch with interest at his situation.

Giant yellow hands tore at Sam's pants splitting the seams just enough to get them off his hips. Once Chica had him bare, his cock wrapped in soft yellow fur, Freddy's music faded away. Still, Sam didn't move. Chica made sure of it as the animatronic brought its head down, its gaping maw full of yellow teeth, and put Sam's cock inside it.

His heart pounded. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body out of sheer terror. Chica stared up at him. Then, something warm and rough rubbed against Sam's cock. Frozen now by shock, Sam watched as Chica's tongue slithered around his cock. It was almost too rough to be pleasant, but the moisture and the heat felt good.

He couldn't look away. The sight of his dick captured between Chica's teeth as its mechanical tongue toyed with him made him want to scream, but the sound died in his throat.

As much as his heart pounded, he was hard and fucking leaking precum all over the chicken's tongue. Its purple eyes rolled in its head as it looked up at him. Sam shuddered as he made eye contact with the thing.

He was nearly losing control of him. He was about to cum inside of Chica's hideous robotic mouth. The sounds he was making didn't belong in this setting but there he was moaning and whimpering as that mechanical tongue twisted around his flesh. He fought himself to keep still, afraid thrusting into Chica's mouth would cause his cock to get caught in a metal hinge.

A scraping sound caught hid attention and Sam turned his head to the right. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Foxy leaning in the doorway. His hook hand scraped against the metal door frame.

Sam swallowed and looked back at Chica. The chicken just kept working his cock over with its tongue. The flesh-like mechanism twisting and rubbing and tugging at the sensitive flesh until Sam was finally screaming in orgasm.

Chica wasn't done with him yet. Sam lay motionless on the floor as the chicken crawled up his body. It positioned itself over his head and slowly lowered itself down.

Sam panicked, afraid to be crushed under the weight of the machine, but Chica stopped just inches from his face. Sam looked from the purple eyes to the yellow fur between its legs. Just like with the others, the fur split and something silicone came out, but rather than a shaft Chica had labia. If Sam had a weakness it was eating pussy. Chica might have been a terrifying, rapist, animatronic, but Sam licked his lips in spite of himself. He might have even moaned a little. Then, Chica was sitting on his face.

Sam opened his mouth and hesitantly trailed his tongue over the artificial flesh. It was surprisingly warm and vagina like and Sam dove right in. He licked and sucked and swallowed down mouthfuls of the bizarre goo the animatronics produced. It tasted like sugar glaze and Sam was practically high on it.

He moaned and he dug in deeper occasionally forgetting to breathe. Before long Chica's hips were rocking, then grinding down on Sam's face momentarily suffocating him. Then Chica was coming all over his face. Sam couldn't swallow it down fast enough and the chicken wasn't letting up for him to breath. He kept licking and sucking, slurping it up. He thought he was going to drown.

Then finally, Chica released him. He sputtered and choked. The weird goo came out of his nose. But it was over. The animatronics were retreating and he had survived another night. More or less.


	4. He Was Always My Favorite...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a bit surprised that you haven't encountered Foxy yet. You should expect to see him more often tonight. He gets a bit restless as the week wears on..."

"Jess, I'm fine," Sam complained.

"You're really not, Sam." Jess kept poking and prodding her boyfriend looking for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. She was coming up empty, but she was determined.

"Are you _hoping_ to find something?”

She sighed and stopped her poking. "No. I'm just worried okay?"

"I know you are." Sam held her head gently and placed a comforting kiss on her wrinkled forehead. "But I'm okay."

"So the night before was a fluke? I'm supposed to believe nothing is going on?"

"If something is going on, I promise to tell you."

"You really promise?"

"I really promise."

"So... there aren't any ghosts at Freddy Fazbear's?"

Sam heart stopped before he remembered what she was referring to. He rolled his eyes. "That's just an urban legend. You don't actually believe in ghosts do you?"

Jessica shrugged. "I guess not. And are you really okay? No weird purple dudes?"

"I haven't seen any purple people. I promise."

"Okay." Jess kissed her boyfriend looking a bit less satisfied than he would like, but she dropped the subject.

Sam asked her about school while he watched her get dressed. She got to rambling on about a test on Friday and Sam knew she had forgotten about Freddy's for now.

He got himself out of bed and dressed. Then, he made them both breakfast before kissing Jess goodbye and watching her leave. He felt sick after lying to her, but he was keeping her safe. If she went to Freddy's at night and found a way inside the building... He didn't want to think what would happen to her. He didn't want anyone he cared about anywhere near the place.

*****

The silence in the air opposed the panic in Sam's heart. His hands twitched over the buttons for the doors on either side. Each heavy metallic bang of his fist on the door made his heart skip. He was dizzy by the time the fox retreated.

Bonnie left soon after and Sam was free to open both doors. He checked the power level. Seventy-nine percent. Given the hour he was not doing well. At this rate the building was going to shut down leaving him trapped. Why did he ever come back to this place?

Foxy was impossibly active this night. Sam knew it might happen. He had been warned.

"I'm a bit surprised that you haven't encountered Foxy yet. You should expect to see him more often tonight. He gets a bit restless as the week wears on... Uh- But don't worry! Just remember to check Pirates Cove on the camera and you'll be fine. And be sure to listen very carefully. Foxy is a bit of uh... a heavy runner... So yeah. Be sure to check your cameras and have a nice night!"

Yeah. No kidding. Foxy wanted into the security room _bad_ , but Sam had a feeling he was the last animatronic he wanted to see. All four of them had been pretty active except for Freddy. The bear had mostly left him alone as he wandered around the dark halls humming a little song. Sam was glad since seeing Freddy was enough to incite pure panic in Sam's mind. And other feelings if he were being entirely honest.

The second time Foxy made it to the door the power dropped to 50. Sam was quickly losing hope of making it through the night. He didn't know exactly what would happen if the lights went out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to close the doors any longer. He stopped using the cameras for anything but to check on Foxy. His ears were enough to know when Chica or Bonnie were approaching the door. With his new strategy, the power drain was much less and Sam felt a little more in control. But Foxy was still more active than he normally was and he was already getting into position to sprint. That's when Freddy made his first appearance of the night.

He didn't even come up to the door. He just stood by the window. Sam could see the glow of his eyes in the dark. He reached for the button to slam the door down. Then, Freddy started to sing and Sam stopped with his arm just hanging in the air.

He couldn't close the door and he couldn't bring the camera up to check on Foxy. He could hear the thudding footsteps coming fast down the hall. Freddy wouldn't stop. Sam still couldn't close the door.

Foxy's massive body leaned in the door as the animatronic released its terrifying victory screech. Sam would have fallen out of his chair if he could have moved. Foxy walked around behind him. In no time Sam was being shoved over the desk and held down by a single robotic arm. The chair went out from underneath him.

Freddy stopped his song and Sam immediately began to struggle. There was no escaping Foxy. The fox kept shrieking loud and terrifying. Sam felt the scrape of Foxy's hook over the soft skin of his back. He shuddered to think how easily the fox could tear him open, but instead the hook caught on his jeans. Foxy pulled up until Sam's pants tore along with his underwear and the material put a painful amount of pressure on Sam's goods.

Sam whimpered and tried to pull away but it was half-hearted. The heavy weight of the machine on his back felt good. He felt like Freddy's song had left a submissive residue in his mind, but maybe this was how he'd always been. He was as afraid as he was excited. He could feel his heart beating in his throat.

Foxy screamed again. This time right into Sam's ear causing his heart to skip and his bladder to threaten to release. His head spun, dizzy with fear. He was as paralyzed as if Freddy were still singing his song. Freddy laughed from the window as if he knew.

Foxy's dick prodded at Sam's back. His hook pressed against the back of Sam's neck and forced him to turn his face to one side. Foxy's head was practically resting on his shoulder. His silver eyes were the only thing more disturbing than his jagged teeth. The hook in his neck kept him from looking away and he could see nothing but Foxy. Foxy screamed again, his jaw moving with a rough jerk. Sam shuddered. His cock throbbed.

The firm silicone of Foxy's cock was now dripping and slick. Sam relaxed his body making it easier on himself as Foxy pushed his way inside. The fox's dick was easily the longest and the most curved of them all. Sam swore Foxy was inside his stomach.

The hand that wasn't holding him down grabbed Sam's hip and picked him up off the floor. He was raised up enough to let Foxy in even deeper. The feeling of the animatronic's dick pushing through his guts tore a guttural, inhuman sound from Sam's throat. His eyes rolled back in his skull.

Foxy was as rough as he was terrifying. The brutal and unrelenting pounding of Foxy's dick inside him turned Sam's brain to mush. He laid helpless against the desk, drooling on the hard metal surface. Foxy's hook scratched a line in the back of his neck with each thrust of his massive body.

Foxy assaulted every one of Sam's senses. All he could see was Foxy. All he could hear was the his monstrous screams. All he could feel was hook, fur, and cock. Underlying all the fear that was making his head spin was pleasure like he'd never felt before. Sam was content to just lay there and let Foxy have him. He looked into those lifeless silver eyes as if he could convey his submission with a look.

Each pounding of Foxy's cock inside him made Sam's cock leak inside the tattered remains of his clothes. But still he couldn't find the will to move, even to touch himself. He stayed where Foxy wanted him doing nothing more than drooling and moaning as his ass was filled to its absolute max with cock.

Sam forgot how to breath as Foxy screamed again. The fox stopped his forceful thrusting as Sam started to feel _wet_. He moaned as Foxy filled his ass with the sticky substance that his cock secretes.

The hook left the back of his neck. Foxy slowly removed himself from Sam's ass and set his feet back on the ground. Sam still didn't move. He listened to the sound of Foxy's heavy footsteps as the machine went back to his stage in Pirate's Cove.

Sam's legs shook with the effort of holding himself up. He put more of his weight on the desk in front of him. His waited for the room to stop spinning. Then he couldn't stand it any longer. He got one arm out from underneath him and shoved away the torn cloth covering his bottom half. 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. The sound of Foxy's shrieks rang in his ears. The animatronic's cum leaked out of his ass, but he could still feel it flooding his insides. Sam's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, but he just kept going. He couldn't stop the moans that fell from his lips or the way he gasped Foxy's name as he came all over the floor.

Sam let his body drop the ground. He stared up at the ceiling for a while while he recovered.

The time on the monitor was only four am. Sam spent the rest of his shift sleeping on the floor. He woke up still over filled with unidentified goo.

He dragged his feet outside to his car. Then he hunted for his gym bag in the trunk and traded his useless pants for some basketball shorts. He considered this night a victory. If for no other reason than that aside from the scratch on his neck, Jess wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with him without a cavity search. When did he start declaring victory based on well he could hide the truth from his girlfriend? What had Freddy's done to him?


	5. "Hi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: From here on you'll find spoilers for the FNAF book series since I borrowed some canon from there.

Sam didn't make it to any of his classes. He couldn't stop thinking about Freddy's. He just kept thinking about all of them. The way they scared him, the way they hunted him, the way they fucked him. He kept feeling like his head was spinning. He could hear Freddy's musical chiming in his mind and he just felt calm. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was eager to go back. There was buzzing in his end that compelled him to return.

Night finally fell. Sam was out the door as soon as the clock struck eleven. His parking job was haphazard, but he didn't pay it a second thought. He grabbed his keys and opened the double locks on the back door to let himself in. As Sam passed through the dining room, he looked up at the characters on the stage and wondered if he should just make it easier for them. He could just lay down on the table and let them have him. There was something distasteful about the idea. Half the fun was fighting, struggling, knowing he couldn't escape, and finally being caught. Sam swallowed as he found himself salivating.

The security room was the same as always. Sam sat down in his chair and waited for the phone to ring signaling the start of the night. He'd arrived too early though and had to wait more than half an hour for midnight to strike. But when it did, the phone didn't ring. Sam stared at the machine with confusion.

He looked at the camera. The animatronics were already active. Or at least, they weren't on the stage. In fact, they didn't appear on any of the cameras. Not even Foxy. Sam's heart pounded as he checked the doorways on either side of the room, but there was no sign of any of them. He felt sick. He couldn't bare not knowing where any of them were. He felt like they were all hiding in the shadows laughing as he panicked.

Sam kept clicking his mouse and switching cameras on the monitor as he tried to calm himself down. As the clock ticked closer to one o'clock and the power meter went down. He looked again at the dining room, but this time he saw something. It was the size of a child and it was standing in the middle of the room. The camera went to static before Sam could get a good look. His blood went cold. Could there be a child trapped inside Freddy's?

“Hello?”

The voice of a child rang through the empty halls. Sam couldn't see anything on any of the monitors. If there was child in the pizzeria, it was Sam's job to protect them. He couldn't open the back door and risk any of them escaping, but maybe he could resist Freddy's hypnosis and keep the animatronics out of the security room. Assuming they made any sort of appearance tonight. Where could they possibly be hiding?

Sam left the security room.

He all but tip-toed down the hall as he walked, breath heavy, heart pounding, and cock hard. Eerie childlike laughter came from the open room ahead. Sam walked a little bit faster.

In the dim light of the room, Sam made out the shadow of what seemed to be a boy in a baseball cap, holding a balloon in one hand and what appeared to be a sign in the other. As he took a step forward, the shape of the child became less human. What he was looking at was too smooth, too round, and more obviously not a human person.

“Shit,” Sam whispered.

“Hi!” said the animatronic.

“Son of a-” Movement in the edge of this vision drew Sam's eye and a hideous screech stole his breath. He fell backwards and caught himself on the edge of a table. He noticed now the smell of rotting flesh as he looked at the animation in front of him. It was shorter than the others, the size of a human man. It was rabbit-like like Bonnie, but this one was yellow. Or... it was once. The fir was dirty and the costume torn. Through the holes, Sam could see metal parts, wires, and what seemed to be some kind of discolored flesh.

“You're new...” Sam's heart pounded in his chest. “What did you do with the others?”

The golden rabbit cocked it's head. It's eyes drew Sam's attention and he realized that they didn't seem to move in the same mechanical way that they others' did. He was no longer sure he was looking at a machine.

“Are you... human?” Sam mind raced to come up with an explanation. He couldn't think of any kind of monster that fit what he was seeing. “You're the one that built them aren't you?”

The voice that came from within the suit was somewhat strained. “If any of the morons here knew anything at all about Freddy's they would know that these aren't the originals. They are much too large and much to smart to have been built by that unimaginative twat.”

“What did you build them _for_?”

“Exactly what you know them to do... Among other things. You're the first to have survived them...” There was a sinister edge to the rabbit's voice.

“You really killed all those people?” All the stories about Freddy's had some truth to them after all. He should have listened. He should have called his brother. Not that he had Dean's number any more, but he could have found him if he'd tried. Sam was aware that Dean always kept tabs on him. It was much too late to call his brother now, though.

The rabbit just looked at him with its head tilted to one side. Freddy's animatronic laughter came from behind him. Sam looked around and saw that all of the doorways were now blocked by the surprisingly stealthy robots. Freddy's singing broke the empty silence. Sam couldn't move any part of his body. The way the animatronics all stood stalk still and watched him was disturbing. Even the golden rabbit wasn't moving.

Finally, Freddy moved behind him. The bear picked him from behind and carried him across the floor to the next table. Freddy put Sam on top of the plastic table cloth arranging him on his hands and knees. The others all closed in leaving Sam feeling like some sort of sacrifice in the midst of all their cold plastic eyes. Their robotic legs made a mechanical grinding sound as they consumed Sam's field of vision.

Foxy's hook scraped across Sam's skin as the fox tore away his clothes. The others must have lend him a hand, because in a matter of seconds Sam's clothes were in shreds on the table beneath him. There were furry hands all over his body. He could see Foxy and Bonnie in front of him, their cock slipping out from the slits in their costumes. Being paralyzed didn't stop Sam from shaking in fear. Those were _big_ dicks and he wasn't keen on having them all stuffed inside him at once.

Then, something banged down the hall. Sam's first thought was that it might be another animatronic, or worse, another one like Springtrap. But, the animatronics were always pretty stealthy. Despite their size, they could sneak up on you if you weren't listening carefully for the sound of footsteps. Whatever was down the hall wasn't making any footsteps...

“Dammit,” Springtrap growled. Sam heard his heavy padded footfalls move slowly toward the doorway.

“Chica!” he hissed. The chicken left Sam's side and followed after its master. The sound of footsteps faded away down the hall.

Sam's heart raced. In all his time at Freddy's this was the most scared he had ever been. There was almost certainly another person inside of Freddy's. A human person. And it was very likely Jess. If he were being honest with himself, it was surprising she didn't appear sooner. At least if she had, he might have stood a chance at protecting her. The hypnosis was starting to fade, but he wouldn't be able to reach her before Springtrap did. He didn't want to think what would happen when he caught her. He tried to force himself to move, but he was afraid if he so much as twitched, Freddy would start up again.

He heard some scuffling down the hall, a loud slam, light and frantic foot steps, then a scream. A very _Jess_ scream. Sam felt tears in his eyes. He could have prevented this. He could have quit after his first night or better yet come back with a flamethrower. He heard Springtrap dragging her off somewhere with Chica following behind. He didn't have much thought left to spare for Jess though, once his own captors started to move again.

There was that gooey sticky substance dripping all over his ass again. Freddy's cock pushed inside his still sore ass. Foxy's cock had really done a number on him and despite all the slimy animatronic jizz for lube, taking Freddy's dick was painful. It took all of Sam's concentration just to breathe. He was almost free of the hypnosis now though. Aside from the lingering affects it had on his arousal, Sam was back in control of his body.

Sam shot an arm out in front of him and gripped the edge of the table, pulling himself off of Freddy's cock. He got a leg under him and started crawl, dodging Foxy's hook as it came down almost catching his left shoulder. He didn't get very far. Freddy grabbed him by the hips and dragged him backward. He tried to shove Freddy's arms away, but Bonnie grabbed one of his wrists and pinned it down to the table. Foxy got the other. With all three of them there, hypnosis wasn't even necessary.

Sam tried not to think about how being overpowered was making his cock throb and tried to think up a new plan of escape. It wasn't easy. Freddy's cock was pummeling his sore hole. The other two just kept him pinned to the table. The three of them screeched their awful animatronic screams all around him. The cacophony made it impossible to think. He laid limp like a rag doll on the table while Freddy fucked him until he was full of animatronic cum.

Freddy backed off. He walked around to Sam's front, trading places with Foxy. Sam saw his chance to bolt and took off crawling across the table. His feet his the ground, but one of his knees buckled from the abuse his body had taken and it gave Foxy the chance to grab him. The fox caught him around the middle and pulled him backward against its chest. Foxy screamed as he caught him. The sound made his ears ring. He struggled against Foxy's hold, but there was no escaping the animatronic's grasp.

Foxy's cock nudge against his sore hole. A small whine broke free of Sam's lips at the sudden pain. He squirmed, trying to escape. Foxy didn't seem to notice as he pulled Sam down onto his massive cock. Sam screamed, his head dropped back against Foxy's chest. His cock had be turning some concerning colors by now.

Bonnie walked around in front of him. His heavy cock caught Sam's eye as it bounced between his legs. The rabbit pressed itself against Sam's front. Its fluffy hands gripped his waist and pulled him up almost all the way off of Foxy's cock. Then Bonnie's cock was pressed against his hole beside Foxy's.

“ _Fuck_!” Sam was in a full on panic thrashing in their arms. “Shitshitshit, no! No you're fucking not.” He tried to push Bonnie away, but all of his fighting got him no where. Foxy's hook slid up his stomach all the way to his throat. The fox dug the point into the soft skin of Sam's neck and finally settled. He got out only a whimper, then Bonnie was pulling him down.

The tip of the rabbit's cock slipped inside next to Foxy's. Sam groaned. His fingers dug into Bonnie's purple fur. Both cock pushed deeper and deeper forcing him open wide. Sam's mouth hung open in a silent scream. Then Bonnie stopped pulling him down. Both cocks were snug all the way inside Sam's ass.

Sam moaned. He could feel it. He didn't even have to look. Bonnie's cock was bulging out of his stomach. Sam's mouth was still open and he was drooling, but he felt too full and good to give a shit. Bonnie raised him back up, then down again over and over. The slow friction was mind numbing and Sam only wished he would go faster. He was too full, too sore, it was too much, but it was so fucking good.

The soft fur of Bonnie stomach kept rubbing against Sam's cock finally giving the poor thing some attention. It was almost soft enough to be painful, but Sam liked it. He liked being stuffed full and used like a fucking puppet with his poor cock aching and neglected. He fucking loved. Nothing was ever going to get him off as good as this.

He felt a rush of gooey stickiness, flooding his insides. It seemed to never end as both animatronics came inside him. Sam moaned. He squirmed a bit, feeling their cocks stretching him out and their cum filling him up. A toy for a couple of toys. He couldn't have stopped himself cumming if he'd wanted to.

Freddy's laughter signaled the bear's appearance. Sam looked up at its hideous smiling face. A fuzzy brown hand came up and before Sam knew it, that hand was covering his face. He couldn't suck in a breath through the fur. He thrashed again, but Foxy and Bonnie held him tight. He couldn't get away. Sam passed out with the image of Freddy's face burned into his eyes.


	6. Ladies' Night

Jess wasn't having it. The lying, the coming home late covered in bruises, and especially the lying. If Sam Winchester thought he could get away with whatever it was he was doing behind her back, then he didn't know her very well. When Sam returned Friday morning limping and having very obviously changed his pants for some unknown reason Jess decided enough was enough. She'd planned on waiting it out. After all, Sam had only planned to work there for one week. Then he would be back to spending his nights with Jess, watching Law and Order and bending over her strap-on. Fuck, she missed her boy friend.

Jess packed herself a bag and left without a word to Sam. She'd see him at Freddy's after school.

Sam's car was the only one in the parking lot. Jess had taken the bus, though she usually car pooled home with a friend. She wasn't going home without Sam tonight. She was going to find out just exactly what the fuck was going on in that place.

Lucky for her, the backdoor was unlocked. Sam must have forgotten to lock it behind him. Some security guard he was. Or maybe he was just too eager to remember.

The inside of the pizzeria was like a maze. There were emergency lights on overhead, but they didn't do much especially after coming in from the well lit parking lot. She chose a direction at random and hoped she would find her way to Sam's office. As her right leg swung forward, it collided with something in her path and down she went on top of it. Jess hissed through her teeth. Her heart pounded, but when she didn't immediately hear Sam coming to find her she kept going down the hall. She found what looked like an office, but was probably more for management than for security and she kept going. Now though, she heard something behind her.

That definitely didn't sound like human footsteps. It sounded _robotic_. Were the animatronics left to roam freely at night? Jess didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about what might happen if they caught her. She picked up her pace and kept moving.

She moved as silently as she could. Moving quickly down the hall, she found an open doorway and slipped inside. It looked like she was in the security office, but Sam wasn't there. That was his coat on the back of the chair, but where was he? She peeked out into the hall, but she didn't see anyone coming. Maybe she could use the security cameras to find Sam.

Jess turned the monitor on and took a look. The kitchen camera had no visual. There was nothing on the cameras in the east hallway. Then, she looked at the west hall. Something moved, but the camera went to static almost as soon as she had clicked on it. She switched to the second west hall camera and the same thing happened again. Something was moving toward her very quickly.

She heard a rumbling from the doorway. A giant yellow chicken was standing there staring at her with its mouth wide open. Jess stumbled back. She tried to catch herself on the desk chair and fell back knocking herself and the chair over. She scrambled up to her feet and turned for the other doorway, but there was something there blocking her. A yellow rabbit.

The rabbit stalked towards her. With Chica behind her, there was no way out. So, she screamed and she hoped that Sam would come running to her rescue. It didn't stop the rabbit from kicking her in the side of the head and dragged her off down the hallway. It took a few minutes for her ears to stop ringing, but once her vision was normal again she could see that the rabbit had set her down at the top of a staircase.

Chica scooped her up in its soft yellow arms and carried her down the stairs. The smell of musty basement was mixed with something foul like decay. The unfinished, dirt floor was marked by all sorts of foot prints and marks like something had been dragged. It was even darker down there than it had been upstairs. Once her eyes had adjusted, Jess noticed she wasn't the only human in the room. There was a man tied up in the corner. She hoped he was unconscious and not dead as he looked. Something about him reminded her of Sam. Maybe it was the too many layers of clothing. A leather jacket on top of flannel on top of a t-shirt and a weird looking gold or bronze pendant necklace.

Chica carried her away before she could decide if the man was breathing. The next room looked the same as the last, only this one was filled with what seemed to be spare robotic parts. On second glance though, it looked more like animatronics that had been ripped apart. Only these ones didn't have the soft and fluffy costumes like the ones in the commercial for Freddy's. Plus, they looked more humanoid and less like animals.

The machine dropped Jess in the middle of the floor. She scrambled up onto her feet as quickly as she could. The yellow rabbit was staring at her, blocking the door.

“Hm,” the rabbit hummed. “You don't seem particularly afraid of me...”

Jess's heart skipped. The last thing she had expected was for that thing to speak to her. She looked at its face a little more carefully and this time she saw the human eyes behind the mask.

“Where's Sam? What did you do to him?”

The rabbit chuckled. “If I had a dime for every time a girl screamed those words at me... I could build another pizza shop.”

“What the hell is going on here?”

“How about I ask you a question? Do you hear that sort of ringing buzzing sound in your ears?”

Jess's first thought was that she didn't, but she listened a little more carefully to what she had previously thought was silence. Focusing on the sound made her dizzy and gave her a bit of a headache. It was just like she said though.

She nodded her head. “What is that?”

The rabbit nodded in response. “Everyone reacts differently to the sound. Some find it hypnotic. You though... with you this device alters your perception of reality. Everything that you are seeing isn't real. Or at least, it isn't what it seems to be. I wonder if it appears more or less horrifying than it truly is. I would normally have Freddy cover up the sound with his music box to make it less obvious and more... pleasant, but I have other plans for Freddy tonight. In fact...” The rabbit looked behind him into the first room. “I have other plans as well. I wasn't expecting anymore guests tonight. People don't usually surprise me.”

The rabbit tilted his head and looked at her. “Still, I'll have the girls deal with you while I attend to... _business_.” Jess didn't like his cryptic tone.

The rabbit stepped backward into the other room and slammed the door shut trapping Jess inside with the chicken. Chica's eyes glowed in the low light. Jess took a few steps backward. Her heel tapped against some plastic animatronic part, but she couldn't look away to see what it was.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. As she looked, she realized that she had been completely cornered in thanks to the white and pink fox that rose from the pile of parts. The fox lunged. The plates covering its face opened and the creature let loose a terrible grinding screech.

Jess screamed. The fox landed heavy on top of her. She thrashed beneath the animatronic, but the thing was huge. The fox pinned her to the floor with ease. It backed off a bit, keeping its weight on her legs, but then the chicken was there at her shoulders. Jess looked up to see two rows of disturbing jagged teeth and strange rubbery tongue. 

Chica screamed. So close to her face the sound was jarring enough to make her dizzy. The chicken straddled her head. All Jess could see now was yellow fur. Though, between its legs was what appeared to be, very disturbingly, a vagina. What the fuck was a children's toy doing with genitalia? That doesn't seem right. The pieces fell to place in Jess's mind very suddenly. If this animatronics had 'adult parts' and were programmed to do some pervy shit then Sam coming home gooey and bleeding from his ass made a little more sense. That rabbit guy must have fucked up Sam's head with that weird static noise. No wondered he hadn't told her about it. If Jess got the chance, she was gonna fuck that rabbit up.

Now though, she had more pressing issues to deal with. Chica was coming closer. Or, her pussy was, and shit that was a _wet_ pussy. More importantly though, it was now pressed against her lips and dripping into her mouth. Jess tried to breathe, but only ended up swallowing a mouthful of artificial cupcake goo. Now, why the shit did it taste like cupcakes?

Jess had little experience with eating pussy and by little we're talking 'it happened once on a Saturday night when they were both a little drunk and they didn't talk about it after'. But, if she wanted to ever breathe again, she had a good feeling she needed to figure it out. She got _plenty_ of head from Sam. She could figure out how he did it.

She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it around just trying to navigate foreign territory. She found Chica's clit and circled her tongue around it the way Sam does to her. After a moment, the chicken let her breathe. She could tell, though, that the threat was still there if she didn't do what Chica wanted.

The sound of tearing fabric hit her ears before the sensation. Jess had almost forgotten about the fox. Now, the thing was ripping off her jeans along with her panties. No matter how she kicked, she only managed to give herself a few bruises and coax Chica into smothering her again. She calmed down and focused on pleasing Chica. Meanwhile, Foxy was spreading her legs.

There was nothing to warn her before the fox's tongue was swiping over her pussy. She jumped, but almost immediately relaxed as Foxy kept going. That fox wasn't bad. Almost as good as Sam. _Shit_. Now here she was eating out a robot while another robot did the same to her and the fact that they weren't even human they were just _toys_ made her pussy tingle. She couldn't help moaning, digging her fingers into Chica's fur. If this was the situation she was stuck in, she might as well enjoy it.

So, she licked and sucked and slurped down mouthfuls of cupcake flavored pussy. Foxy held her down, putting its weight on her thighs while it ate her out. She was close to cumming. Her head spun and her entire body buzzed with pleasure. Foxy pushed one thick plastic finger inside her and crooked it up. Jess silently thanked whoever programmed this thing to know how to find a g-spot just before she came.

Foxy didn't stop licking though, didn't stop rubbing a finger over her g-spot. Chica was trying to suffocate her again. Jess started licking frantically begging for air, begging to be released. Her clit was way too fucking sensitive for Foxy's tongue. It was painful. Not to mention her hips ached from being pinned to the floor. For a moment she wondered with horror if there was an end to this game. Then, Chica's pussy was gushing, flooding her mouth with her cupcake cum. Jess swallowed as quickly as she could to avoid drowning in it.

Chica climbed off of her. Jess just laid on the floor gasping for air. She closed her eyes and just rested for a moment. When, she felt the fox moving though, her eyes opened wide. Foxy was climbing up her body. Chica was behind Foxy, likely planning to take its place. Jess squirmed and tried to get out from under it. She couldn't do it again. Her jaw ached and she was overstimulated. As it was, she felt dizzy like she might pass out at any moment. She pushed against Foxy's chest and managed to slide right out from under it.

She looked up in surprise.

Foxy and Chica weren't moving anymore. Their eyes no longer glowed. They were frozen in place like statues.

She didn't waste any time. Jess pushed herself up onto her feet. She was unsteady, but got herself to the door and forced it open. The dizziness took hold. She didn't get to see what was in the next room before she collapsed, falling to the floor in the doorway.


	7. Nightmare Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what they were built for. This is not what they are. But it is what they do now. And it is what they have become. Dean's on his own while John is off taking a job when Dean hears about something weird going on with a certain pizza shop he remembers from his childhood. Maybe it's nothing, but it's a little too close to where Sammy lays his head for Dean's comfort.

Monday:

Dad was off on his own and Dean's skin was itching to get out and kill something. He kept scouring the papers for any signs of a hunt, but he just wasn't having any luck. Then, something interesting came on the TV. It was hardly more than a conspiracy theory, but multiple missing persons from the same pizza shop was reason enough to investigate. Besides, Dean never did like those animatronics not even when he was kid. He packed his bags.

 

Tuesday:

Dean prowled around Palo Alto in stealth mode. He really didn't need to run into his brother after all these years, but hey, there was a potential monster in the same town where his brother sleeps. How dare that son of a bitch have the audacity? If Dean found something nasty he was going to rip it to pieces and sleep a lot easier knowing his little brother was a little bit safer.

Then, he hit his first obstacle. Someone had already claimed the job opening as the night shift security guard. They offered to put him on next week. Something about alternating guards since the night shift has the tendency to make people go a bit crazy. Dean didn't plan to be in town by then.

So, he set up a stake out. And that night, he saw some weird shit. It was just after six am and someone was carrying what was obviously a body out the back door. They put it the back seat of a car and started to drive. Dean followed. He watched as they pulled up to what Dean knew was Sam's apartment. His stomach dropped. That was Sam in the man's arms.

The door opened and the light that shined out revealed strange gray/purple skin. The purple guy passed Sam to his girlfriend and ran off. The girl struggled to get Sam in the door, but she managed it somehow. That girl was damn tough to be able to move someone as heavy as Sam. Dean had first hand experience with what a pain in the ass dead weight his brother made.

Dean figured his brother was safe for now at least and followed the purple bastard. He disappeared into the woods forcing Dean to chase after him on foot. But, in no time at all, the son of a bitch had lost him.

 

Wednesday:

Dean found himself inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The whole place smelled like bad pizza and dirty feet. The animatronics on stage sucked as bad as Dean remembered. It was almost painful.

It wasn't hard to sneak into the manager's office once the staff came out to celebrate a birthday. He dug through the paperwork scattered around the desk and spotted Sam's name.

"Samuel Winchester. Night Shift Security. First shift: Fail. Freddy. Second shift: Fail. Freddy and Bonnie."

Dean thought he recognized those names as belonging to the animatronics, but what did 'fail' mean? Was Sam safe? Dean kept digging looking for evidence of the purple creature he saw.

He looked through the paperwork until he found the names of those who had gone missing. Their files looked a lot like Sam's.

"Steven James. Night Shift Security. First shift: Fail. Bonnie. Second Shift: Safe. Third Shift: Safe. Fourth Shift: Terminated. Foxy."

"Madison Rogers. Night Shift Security. First shift: Safe. Second shift: Safe. Third shift: Safe. Fourth shift: Terminated. Freddy."

Dean's stomach turned. What did 'fail' mean? But more importantly what did 'terminated' mean? He had to get his brother out of there. He searched the desk, but he didn't find anymore clues. He checked the place over with his EMF meter and found only the barest signs of electromagnetic activity. There might have been ghosts around, but they weren't moving much. This wasn't a haunting situation. Made sense considering that purple dude hadn't looked very ghostly. He kept searching the office until he found a key, after checking that it fit the back door, he left.

***

There was a new deadbolt on the door. It hadn't been there earlier in the day. Someone must have noticed the missing key and had it replaced before Dean made it back at one am. His brother was inside. Dean thought it over, then he decided. He would have to try to contact, Sam. So, he started yelling.

“ _Sam_!” Dean shouted for a good minuted before he decided he should stop before the purple guy came after him. He pulled out his cell phone and called the most recent number he had for Sam. Half a second later, he heard a phone ringing. It was coming from inside the only car in the parking lot.

“Shit.”

 

Thursday:

Dean spent the day doing research. He talked to some vics, read a bunch of old newspapers, and even a book about local urban legends. He didn't have much to go on. He had no idea what kind of monster he was dealing with or what it was doing to people. All he knew was that he was running out of time to save his brother.

Friday:

It was Sam's last day on the job. If the monster was going to take his brother, this would be the night. Dean tried calling Sam. He tried leaving messages on his phone. He never got a response and he had no idea if Sam would listen to him if he got one. So, he went back to Freddy's.

Dean found himself a nice cozy spot in the woods where he could watch the employee entrance without being seen. If he could stop Sam before he went inside, he might just save his life. But, before he got the chance, he was unconscious. No one saw the purple figure drag Dean into the pizzeria.

\-----

The smell of dirt and rotting flesh roused Dean from sleep. He opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped as he took in the matted fur and blood shot eyes of the creature standing in front of him. It took him a moment to put together that he was looking at a man inside some kind of mascot costume. It looked familiar like something from Dean's childhood. Had there been a yellowish rabbit at Freddy's all those years ago when their father dumped them at the pizzeria? He couldn't be sure.

He looked past the rabbit. He was in some kind of half-finished basement probably underneath Freddy's. Which meant his brother was most likely upstairs. This rabbit-man was probably the purple looking guy that took Sam home a couple nights back.

“You're that purple bitch aren't you?” Dean asked him.

The man in the rabbit suit snorted. “I prefer Springtrap,” he snarled.

“Listen, jackrabbit I don't care what you prefer. What'd you do to Sammy?”

'Springtrap' rolled his eyes. “You're all just here for the boy aren't you? I knew it was dangerous to keep him. He seemed like the likable type. Not like the others. No one ever came looking for them.”

“Where's my brother?”

Springtrap pet Dean's cheek with mangy paw. Dean squirmed, but he had his back to the wall and he couldn't get away.

“You remind me of her. Pretty and... feisty. She came after me looking for her brother, too. His name was Sammy. Maybe I have a penchant for Sammy's with protective siblings. Maybe Sammy's are just born soft and _submissive_.”

“You shut your fucking mouth or tell me where my brother is,” Dean spat. He struggled to get away again. Just a little bit more and he could slip his hands free of the ropes he was tied up in.

“He's upstairs. Working his shift just the same as always,” Springtrap said in the least helpful way. “I wished I'd had another suit for him.” The rabbit-man sighed wistfully. “Oh well. I'll have to let Freddy and the others deal with him their way I suppose.”

“A suit?”

Springtrap sighed. “I've had enough talking for tonight. My animatronic side gets a little pent up if I keep it down for too long. I meant to unleash on your brother, but I think I like you better.” Springtrap grabbed Dean by the biceps and picked him up like he was a doll. The stench of decay made him gag and he was grateful when Springtrap flung him onto a hard metal table.

“I hope this isn't the best you can do for a torture chamber,” Dean taunted. “You're missing all the whips and chains. I deserve the full treatment. I'm a solid catch.”

He didn't get a response. Not one that he could understand any way. Springtrap was stalking toward him in a slow but predatory manner. There was something in his eyes that was _hungry_. His tattered fur and exposed wiring left him looking especially demented in the low basement light. Dean wriggled backwards on the table, but Springtrap was on him before he could get anywhere. The rabbit hissed or maybe it was more of screech. Dean wasn't sure, but either way it was on top of him infecting his nose with its rotten stench.

“Dude you need a breath mint.”

Springtrap screech. But more horrifying than that was purple/gray dick that was now hanging between its legs. This was not the way Dean anticipated this rescue going. He wasn't sure where Springtrap pulled a knife from, but he was sure as shit holding one. He held Dean tightly, one large paw wrapped around his thigh and pressing him into the table. Then, he swung the knife down between Dean's legs. It caught the fabric, blessedly missing Dean's dick, and tore straight down baring his skin.

“Whoa- hey,” Dean protested. “I feel like there's some other way we can settle this.”

Springtrap leaned far over the table, rancid breath puffing across Dean's face. He could hear the hissing rasp of the rabbit-man's labored breathing. Springtrap wasn't interested in talking anymore, nor was he interested in what Dean had to say.

Hands with a strength that only a machine could have pinned his hips to the table. Springtrap's cock nudged against Dean's ass. It was slimy with god only knew what. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know. Springtrap started to push in, painfully forcing Dean open. He clenched his jaw and tried clench down to force the intrusion back out, but whatever Springtrap was, it was stronger than Dean.

That cock just kept coming until Dean was sure he could feel it in his stomach. He was panting and covered in sweat, but Springtrap lacked emotion. The rabbit's hips went back and its dick slithered out leaving its slimy residue in Dean's bowls. It was just as painful when it slid back in, the relentless friction just as unbearable as the pain. Dean didn't do much more than grunt, refusing to give this monster the honor of making him scream.

Springtrap screeched, his pace quickened. Dean felt like his insides were on fire. He closed his eyes, fighting the pain, but the image of Springtrap's face was burned into his eyes. The sight chilled his blood. He tried to focus his mind back his escape, but the pain was starting to fade leaving behind friction and pleasure of being filled. He opened his eyes again to look up at the monster. He wouldn't let himself get distracted. Dean wasn't the only one on the line here; Sam was upstairs somewhere.

He could slip the ropes around his wrists without much trouble, at worth he might lost some skin. He just needed a weapon and ideal a distraction. Dean racked his brain, trying to remember where Springtrap's knife had ended up. He could feel something hard against his thigh and there was pretty good chance it was the knife. Springtrap hadn't exactly walked away to dispose of it. Now, to put the plan in motion.

Dean tried to block out the sensation of the massive slime coated cock plunging deep into his ass. It was a losing battle, but Sam was counting on him. Dean grit his teeth and in one swift move, got his hands free, grabbed the knife, and pulled himself away from Springtrap. The rabbit lunged forward shrieking at Dean, but it wasn't fast enough to stop him from plunging the knife into its eye socket. Springtrap screeched and reeled back, but Dean followed plunging the knife again into the creature's throat. Thick coagulated blood seeped out and dripped down the matted costume. Springtrap collapsed into a heap on the dirt floor.

The door to the next room flew open and out fell Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. She was unconscious before she made it into the room. Dean checked to be sure Springtrap was going to stay down before going to get her. She looked like she'd been through some shit as much as Dean had. Her clothes were torn in the same way Dean's were. The animatronics she had been trapped with seemed to be frozen in place. One seemed to be crawling while the other knelt behind it. He tried not to think about what they had been up to as he lift Jess up into his arms.

He laid her gently over one shoulder so he had a free hand in case anything else came after them. Then, he found his way upstairs.

The basement door opened up into an office. Dean stepped carefully out of the room and followed the hallway into the main stage area. There he saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy all gathered around Sam. He laid Jessica down on the first table and crept quietly over to his brother. Like the others downstairs, these machines may as well have been statues.

Dean checked his brother over. He was breathing fine, pulse was strong. He was just unconscious. His clothes were torn, too. Dean took him and moved him to a table beside Jess where he wouldn't have those bastards standing over him. Then, he searched Sam for his car keys. Dean's car was parked too far up the street to be useful so Sam's would have to do. But his keys weren't in his pants pockets. Sam must have worn a coat or something and left it somewhere.

Thankfully, Dean had spent some time looking at the layout of the place and he knew where to find the security office. He grabbed Sam's coat off the chair and found his keys. The clock on the desk began to chime.

6:00 am

He heard footsteps moving back in the main room. Dean ran back down the hall. Foxy was gone, but Freddy and Bonnie were walking up the steps to the stage. They got into their places, then stopped. Freddy looked at Dean with glowing eyes. Move footsteps came from down the hall. Then, Chica the chicken appeared. She got onto the stage beside Freddy. With all three of them in their places and ready for show time, the lights in their eyes went out and they froze in place.

Dean froze too, wondering if Springtrap was going to come up those stairs as well, but he heard nothing. He tossed Jess back over his shoulder and hurried outside. He put her in Sam's backseat, then ran inside to get Sam. His brother hadn't moved and neither had any of the machines. Dean let out a relieved breath. Everything was okay now. He could get Sam home and they could all pretend it was a bad dream. Once Sam was safely in the car with Jess, there was only one thing left to do. Dean hunted around the parking lot until he found just the thing for the job. An empty chip bag.

Dean took out his lighter and set the bag ablaze. He tucked it just inside the doorway of the building, then he waited for the wood to catch.

The lock on Sam's front door was too easy to pick. Dean let himself in, then he tucked Sam and Jessica into bed. Sam would probably find the number he didn't recognize in his phone and realize it was Dean. He would try to call him. Dean didn't plan on answering, but he felt somehow that his brother was going to be okay without him.

When the headlines on the papers the next day read “Freddy Fazbear's Burns to the Ground”, Dean finally got a good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
